Um Elo Perdido
by Beatorisu
Summary: Diante da mulher e de sua voz so pode corar...rnTalvez fosse um sonho,não queria acordar jamais...
1. Quando Duas Almas se Conhecem

UM ELO PERDIDO

PRa todos q nom aguentam mais fics Kagome Inu...pra qm quer inovar...e pra quem quer ler uma boa historiaXd...bom...eh isso...leiam e deixem Rewies...

NAOMI! ELO PERDIDO EH PRA VC! T -DOLU DEMAIS!

O que aconteceria se Sesshoumaru fosse apenas mais um homem cansado pelo trabalho, com sua vidinha chata ao lado de sua mulher Rin?

O que aconteceria se Kagura fosse uma mulher da vida(meretiz, prostituta, baishunku...como quiserem) e pudesse mudar a vida desse homem assim como a dela?

Não percam Elo Perdido!

Fic escrita por Kira K. Kamia (Ana Beatriz- e-mail:

Prólogo:

A vida de cada um:

Desde pequeno Sesshoumaru aprendeu a se defender sozinho. Nunca buscou o amor de ninguém, muito menos procurou amar alguém. O jovem garoto foi crescendo e se viu obrigado a se casar por insistência de seus pais. Sesshoumaru enfim casou-se com Rin, uma humana que ele considerava inofensível, já que tinha medo de viver com alguém com uma personalidade forte.

Sua vida então resumia-se a isso, trabalho e aturar sua esposa chata, que embora ele não soubesse, o amava.

Rin sempre foi muito devota, não abria o bico e não dizia nada sem que fosse perguntada ou necessário, sim, era submissa pois tinha medo de perder o homem que amava.

Kagura desde pequenina sofreu. Foi largada num prostíbulo quando pequena e aos 15 anos passou a exercer a profissão de baishunku, porém tudo tem uma data pra acabar...

Capitulo 1: Quando duas almas se conhecem

Sesshoumaru andava calmamente, pensando em como seria sua vida se não tivesse feito o que seus pais mandaram.

"Talvez estivesse bem mais feliz, mas tanto faz...poderia estar pior...está bom assim"

Continuava andando...

" Talvez estivesse como InuYasha, casado com quem amo...mas o problema é que eu não amo ninguém..."

Foi ai que Sesshoumaru a viu. Viu Kagura entrando no que poderemos chamar de escritório.(XD)

" Puxa..."- foi só o que conseguiu pensar porque nesse momento Rin vinha chegando com as compras e mais do que depressa foi ajuda-la. Chegando em casa, jantou e foi se deitar, pensando nela, naquela bela jovem que vira por segundos e que não saia da sua cabeça. Logo, porem, teve de afastar seus pensamentos pois Rin já vinha deitar.

Na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia conseguido tirar a bela mulher da cabeça, tinha sonhado com ela a noite toda. Continuava devaneando quando foi interrompido pelo soar da estridente campainha.

DING DONG...

Ao abrir a porta, uma surpresa, havia esquecido que tinha convidado seu irmão para assistir ao futebol em sua casa, e mais, sua cunhada veio junto...:

Oi cunhadinho! – foi a primeira coisa que Sesshoumaru escutou, mas serviu para acorda-lo, ao menos...

Oi...- respondeu

E aí ? Tudo em cima mano? – ai eu odeio quando o InuYasha diz isso...

E aí...- maldição...

Ah,olá...- disse Rin em tom alegre e irritante...

E aí cunhada? – disse InuYasha

Olá Rin! – parecia que Kagome e Rin eram amigas de longa data, quando se conheceram não faz dois...--

E ai mano? – o imbecil já disse isso...

E aí...

Sesshy... – odeio quando me chamam assim...principalmente ele..- Você esta estranho hoje...posso perguntar uma coisa?

Pode...- "--"

Você esta com problemas com a Rin...to achando vocês dois tão distantes... – como raios o maldito percebeu isso em menos de 5 minutos?O.O?

É..bem...

Sabia! Posso te dar um conselho?

A vontade...- os conselhos dele nunca prestam, mas fazer o que?

Bom...você sabe que eu amo a Kagome não sabe?

Sei...

Então...deve saber também que estou precisando de algo diferente, ou estava... – nossa...nem percebi...

Sei...

Então...eu arrumei uma amante!

Mesmo?

Mesmo...e eu te digo, eu te levo no...escritório em que ela trabalha e mando ela te apresentar alguém...

Alguém?

É! Alguém...ora vamos...eu sei que você quer...eu sei...eu sei...

Ai ta bom! Mas vamos agora antes que o jogo comece...- como se eu estivesse a fim de ver o jogo estúpido...

Rin, Kagome, nó vamos sair! – berrou InuYasha

Ta legal...não demorem...

Enquanto saiam no carro de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru podia ver Rin pela janela, como se soubesse o que ele iria fazer...

Enquanto seu irmão dirigia a toda velocidade, Sesshoumaru pôde lembrar que foi por ali que havia visto aquela mulher...

Pronto, chagamos!

Sesshoumaru então teve certeza, fora ali, bem ali que vira a mulher mais linda que já se teve noticia(segundo ele).

Sem poder pensar, InuYasha o estava puxando para dentro de um pequeno sobrado, no qual se encontrava a placa: ABERTO 24 HORAS, em neon...

Entraram e de repente veio uma mulher de longos cabelos negros em sua diração, ou melhor na direção de seu irmão que já começou a beija-la.

Hum, Hum...- tossiu Sesshoumaru

Ah sim! Sesshoumaru, essa é Kikyou, lembra? Bom...Kikyou, esse é meu irmão, você tem algo pra ele?

Ah sim...é só escolher que eu trago…- disse a jovem(nem tão jovemXD) moça.

Sesshoumaru passou os olhos pelo lugar e viu, viu a bela mulher fazendo seu trabalho não tão explicitamente, porem com um olhar, vazio, vago, distante.

Ao perceber que Sesshoumaru olhava pra ela, Kikyou apressou-se em dizer:

Bonita não? É Kagura. Então, é ela? Me dá um minuto... – e saiu trazendo a moça quase que a força...

Kagura, este é Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Kagura... Faça seu trabalho Kagura...

Ahm...ah sim...claro...

Diante da mulher, e de sua voz, Sesshoumaru só pôde corar...

Gostaram? odiaram...pelo menos nom eh Kagome Inu..pq vamo combina...eh legal...eu ateh gosto...mesmo...mas demais cansa neh?...essa veio pra inovar

Bom...espero receber bastante reviews...Kissus ja ne


	2. O entender de duas mentes iguais

Cap 2 : O Entender de duas mente iguais

De repente Sesshoumaru se viu arrastado pra dentro de um quarto escuro, quando vê, a mulher já esta tirando a roupa?

Ei! O que a senhorita está fazendo – é duro ser educado...

O que você acha?- eu cheio de dedos e ela me chama de você...

Bom...é que a **senhorita**, está se precipitando...

A senhorita? Eu tenho nome e você sabe qual é. Kagura.K-A-G-U-R-A

E bom Kagura...não está indo muito rapido?

O que você quer? Conversar? Eu tenho hora!

Bom, conversar seria uma boa...

Que?

Porque não conversamos?

Ta! Fala... o que quer conversar?

Ahm...de onde você é?

Outra.

Mas você não respondeu...

Eu não sei de onde eu sou, ta legal? Eu fui abandonada aqui quando era criança e daqui não sai e não saio muito...

Então você não tem família...

Dã...

E amigos?

Aqui? Dá pra ter algum amigo?

Desculpe...

Você já fez muita pergunta...Agora eu pergunto, porque raios você está aqui se é casado?

Nunca vieram casados aqui?- respondeu Sesshoumaru com um risinho irônico, porem divertido...estava gostando...

É claro o imbecil...o que acontece é que você e diferente...

Diferente como?

Pra começar você quer conversar!

Hum...- Sesshoumaru dá um risinho

Que foi?

Nada...você é bem legal...

Ah sou?

É..e parecida comigo também, acho...

Como assim?

Você faz uma coisa que foi obrigada a fazer sempre...(15 anos tá pessoalXD)Assim como eu.

Então você casou obrigado?

É...

Por quem? Pelos papais?

É..

Não acredito...você desistiu de uma vida que ia ser sua pra torna-la de seus pais!

Mais ou menos...bom...minha mulher – sesshoumaru percebeu o olhar de kagura ser desviado- Rin, ela gosta mesmo de mim, e a vida não é ruim..

Não é ruim...bom, pois pra mim parece péssima!

Péssima?

Você veio até aqui não veio? Então! Quem vem aqui normalmente tem uma vida ruim...mais essa historia de casar obrigado...pelo amor de deus!

É...minha vida é horrível...

Os dois riram e de repente conversa vai conversa vem quando InuYasha bate na porta:

E aí mano? Acabou?

Kagura e Sesshoumaru percebem que horas são e abrem a porta.

E ai Sesshy?

Sesshy?- pergunta Kagura

Esquece...- responde Sesshoumaru pensando em matar InuYasha assim que pudesse

Esquece não. Eu gostei. Sesshy...

Faça como quiser. – os dois riram e InuYasha estava assim O.O

O que está acontecendo?- finalmente pergunta

Nada da sua conta!

Mas Sesshy..

Nada!

Calma Sesshy..acho que seu mano, certo? Acho que ele merece saber exatamente o que aconteceu...- Sesshoumaru entende a brincadeira e continua...

Não!

Ah sim...- Diz Kagura que vai se aproximando cada vez mais de InuYasha que fica vermelho pensando tipo as a kagome descobre a Kikyou to ferrado, mas se as duas descobrem a Kagura eu to é morto.

Ahm..- disse InuYasha

Sabe o que aconteceu?- Pergunta Kagura aproximando cada vez mais os lábios da boca de InuYasha

Ah...

Nós...

Ahm...

Nós conversamos- diz Kagura dando um tapinha na boca de InuYasha.

Só isso? – ai graças a deus!

Só. E agora me dão licença que vou dormir...boa noite Inu, boa noite Sesshy...

Hi Sesshy ! Veio, ficou e não pegou!

Olha como fala! Ela é uma moça direita!

Sei..

É sim...no caminho de casa eu te conto.

E ai? Do you like? bom bom ... eu espero q sim...

Naomi... Nom precisa ficar assim... eu digo e repito e a fic eh sim pra vc e tb q t adolu...Bom...não se preocupe em ralação aos outros caps...bom...aki tah o dois...e os outros eu vou pondo aos poucos...e teins razão..não devo ligar pro q os outrs pensam pq Kagura e Seeshoumaru eh o casal mais kwaii da historia dos animes... ahm...eh soh isso nom...?

Gente...eu vou indo...DEIXEM REVIEWS!

kisus ja ne, sore ja , bye bye,

See Ya!


End file.
